


Lost Cause

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Lost Cause

**Title:** Lost Cause  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #295: Snape and Mythology  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for this idea!

  
~

Lost Cause

~

“...thus Midas regretted his gift. He couldn’t eat or drink, and when his daughter returned, he touched her, transforming her into a golden statue.”

Harry’s head shifted in Severus’ lap. “Wait, so Midas requests this power and it doesn’t occur to him that he’ll never eat again?”

Severus snorted. “As if you’d have done better in his situation?”

Harry shrugged. “First thing I would’ve done was wanked. Why didn’t he have a gold cock?”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Nope, just horny.” Harry nuzzled Severus’ groin. “Speaking of golden cocks--”

Severus tossed the book aside. Trying to educate Potter was a lost cause.

~


End file.
